The Watch
by xoxofandomgirl
Summary: Jo's old teacher and #1 supporter, Ms. Schmidt, dies, but Jo refuses to believe it. How can Alex help her cope when all he can think about is finally proposing?


**A/N: This story takes place about three years from now in a future where Ms. Schmidt (the teacher that helped Jo when she was homeless) has recently died.**

* * *

Ms. Schmidt died on November 12, 2015 of a sudden heart attack. Her son, Jeremy, was charged with the task of telling the news to Jo Wilson, one of her former students. Needless to say, Jo did not take the news well. In fact, she refused to "take the news" at all.

"Oh, really? Then what class did she teach?" Jo taunted into her cell phone.

"English. Jo, I really _am_ Ms. Schmidt's son, and she really _did_ have a heart attack," Jeremy sighed, answering what seemed like the millionth question from this woman he barely knew.

"Anyone could've just looked up Lincoln High on the internet and saw that she teaches English," Jo retorted.

"Look, you don't have to believe me. Whatever. I just know my mom would've wanted you to come to the funeral," Jeremy explained. "It's at 385 Garland Road a week from today at nine o'clock if you're interested." And with that, Jo heard a click from the other line.

Jo looked at her phone disbelievingly and placed it back in her pocket with a small shake of her head.

"Jo!" a voice called from behind her, causing her to spin around.

"Alex! You'll never believe what just happened," Jo gossiped, a smile appearing on her face as she looped her arm together with her boyfriend's. Together they began to briskly walk down the hallway. Alex opened his mouth to ask, but Jo continued on. "I just got a call from _Ms. Schmidt's son_," she announced, the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Alex raised an eyebrow skeptically. "It was an imposter son?"

Jo chose to ignore him. "Apparently, Ms. Schmidt died yesterday," Jo said, rolling her eyes.

Alex stopped walking. "Wait, Ms. Schmidt died?" Alex asked. "Oh, my God, Jo, I'm so sorry." Alex placed a hand comfortingly on her arm.

Jo laughed ridiculously loudly and pushed away Alex's hand. "Of _course_ not, you ass," Jo explained. "It was a _joke_."

"So, let me get this straight," Alex began. "A guy called you saying he was Ms. Schmidt's son." Jo nodded. "And he told you that Ms. Schmidt died yesterday, but you didn't believe him?"

"Why would I? It was obviously some sick teenager in her class with nothing better to do," Jo scoffed. "Hey, you know what'd really stick it to him?"

"To who?"

"The prankster, obviously," Jo pointed out. "If we actually showed up to the 'funeral.'" Jo made air quotes with her fingers. "_That'd_ show him not to screw with me."

"Um, right," Alex answered, obviously concerned his girlfriend had gone medically insane. "And when is this, uh, 'funeral?'" he asked, imitating Jo's air quotes.

"A week from today at 385 Garland at nine," Jo replied. "Should be a fun date," she smiled, looking up at Alex.

Alex refused to look in her eyes but managed to grimace, "The best."

* * *

Alex Karev shoved yet another powdered doughnut in his mouth as he sat in the far corner of the common room. He couldn't tell you if he tried what number doughnut it was, but it was probably somewhere around the eight mark. Powder covered his face as he sulked.

"Alright, Alex, what gives?" Cristina asked, plopping herself down onto a couch.

"Nothing," Alex mumbled, bits of doughnuts falling from his mouth.

"Oh c'mon. You've been sitting there for at least an hour just _eating_. It's actually really gross," Cristina complained.

"Maybe I'm just really hungry," Alex countered weakly under Cristina's scrutinizing gaze.

"Alex!" Meredith scolded as she walked into the common room. "Why did you eat all the doughnuts!? Those were for April's baby shower!"

"Her and Avery will have other kids," Alex objected.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong with you," Meredith announced. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" she asked, turning on Cristina.

"I have no idea, but I bet it has something to do with Wilson," Cristina answered.

"Oh. Did you guys…?" Meredith started, unsure if she should continue.

"Did she dump your sorry ass?" Cristina inquired bluntly. Meredith looked at Cristina with wide eyes, as if to tell her to _shut up_.

"_No_, but thanks for assuming," Alex said, clearly peeved. After a long silence, which Alex took as a sign that Cristina and Meredith were waiting for him to tell them what was on his mind, he finally spoke up. "I want to propose."

Their shrieks were absolutely piercing. Cristina hopped off the couch and Meredith grabbed her hands as she jumped up and down, causing Cristina to join her. "Oh, my God!" Meredith squealed. "Another successful couple made by the resident matchmaker," Meredith complimented herself.

"Do you have a ring?" Cristina questioned. "Can I see it? Show me the ring!"

"Okay, okay. Stop with all the jumping and happiness," Alex protested. "It's making me nauseous."

"Alex, this is great news!" Meredith tried to convince him. "Why are you eating doughnuts like some depressed old person?"

"Because her old English teacher is dead."

"So?" Cristina asked. "Who cares?"

"Jo does!" Alex objected. "Or will. She was like her mom."

"What do you mean 'will?'" Meredith inquired. "Does she know yet?"

"Oh, she knows," Alex said. "But she thinks it's a joke." Meredith and Cristina went silent. "Yeah."

"Well, how does that affect you proposing?" Cristina asked.

"What if Owen had proposed to you the day _your_ mom died, Yang?"

Cristina thought about that for a couple of seconds. "Oh, yeah, I would've dumped him."

"Exactly," Alex said.

It was quiet for a long time before Meredith finally spoke up. "Well, I guess you're just going to have to wait."

Alex groaned. "But I've been waiting for three years! Isn't that long enough?"

"Alex, you can't propose to her while she's grieving. It's just creepy," Meredith pointed out.

"Maybe it'll make her feel better?" he suggested halfheartedly.

"I agree with Mer on this one. If you propose to her now, she'll always associate you proposing with death. Is that really how you want to start a marriage?" Cristina asked.

"No," Alex relented, sounding much like a child. "I don't want her to think about death."

"Exactly. C'mon, Mer, let's leave Romeo over here to his thoughts," Cristina said, dragging Meredith out of the room with her.

With that, Alex was left alone with only four doughnuts left. He eyed them longingly. Based on the conversation he just had, he was almost positive that the rest of those doughnuts would be gone within fifteen minutes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, alert, etc!**


End file.
